Percy Jackson and The Lone Wolf
by DevilWolvez
Summary: It follows on from the Lightning Thief and follows the plot of the Sea of Monsters.
1. Saved by a wolf

I was running, Annabeth too, from a wild pack of Lycanthropes or werewolves as you might call them. We were defenseless apart from Annabeth's Invisibility cap. I had left Riptide in my jacket pocket at our make shift camp. So the only advantage we had against them was speed, Lycanthropes can keep running for a long, long time.

Behind me there were footsteps, panting and a whole lot of howling and growing. They were catching us up. We kept running through the giant forest ahead of us were a bunch of cliffs looming down at us. I shouted at Annabeth to turn left but two werewolves blocked our path. We had no choice but to carry on towards the cliff face.

Annabeth was tiring now and she was lagging behind a bit. I ran through a gap in the trees to find myself trapped. Before me was a giant cliff if we climbed it we would fall and if we turned around we'd get attacked by the werewolves.

"Annabeth we're stuck!" I shouted. Annabeth ran in front of me probably trying to think of a way out but it was too late. She turned around and looked behind me her eyes full of fear.

"Percy" she said quietly. I turned around to be greeted by lots of staring yellow eyes. We were done for unless we could fight them single handed or a miracle happened and a miracle did happen. The werewolf at the front, who I guess was the leader, started to approach. I don't know why but i found myself standing in front of Annabeth. As the wolf was preparing to pounce i braced myself for the blow. It pounced but no blow came. I looked towards the wolf it was in a violent battle with a second wolf. Annabeth pulled me behind a rock and hissed,

"Hurry up, Seaweed Brain!" The fight was still happening the second wolf had grabbed the first wolf around its neck and flung it to the side. There was a flash and a girl was crouched in the position of where the second wolf should have been. She had long brown hair and bright, electric blue eyes. She was wearing all black apart from her top, which was red. On her back was a bunch of arrows and in her hand a bow.

Suddenly it was a battlefield the girl was rapidly shooting arrows at the wolves who just seemed to keep on coming. One stray arrow nearly hit Annabeth who was staring at the girl in shock. The girl sent 5 arrows one after another. There was lots of whimpering from the darkness as each one found its target and the pack started to retreat. The girl turned to face us and i noticed that she was wearing a pendant. On it were two dragons holding a pearl. Behind me Annabeth gasped.

"Laika" she said softly. The girl nodded then smiled. Annabeth ran up to her and hugged her. Laika was a little bit smaller than Annabeth and probably younger too.

I stood there quite awkwardly as Annabeth and Laika had a rapid conversation in Greek. I managed to catch 'Why aren't you with the pack' and 'I got lost'. Finally i managed to get noticed but not really in the way i wanted. Laika looked away from Annabeth and up at me. She looked me up and down as if she were judging me then said in English,

"Who's that and where's Luke and Thalia?" Annabeth shuddered as Laika said Luke's name.

"Laika this is Percy son of Poseidon and... Luke and Thalia have... Gone!" she said no tone in her voice. Laika was still staring at me but said,

"We need to go they'll come back" Annabeth nodded then looked at me.

"Ok let's head back to camp." I started to walk in the direction of our make shift camp. Annabeth headed after me. Laika seemed a little unsure but followed us. I had so many questions like 'How did she change into a wolf?' and 'Who even is she?' but mainly 'How did she know Annabeth, Luke and Thalia?'


	2. Gods or Kronos

The trip back to our base was quiet none of us wanted to really talk. Laika must have felt as if she shouldn't be here as I had to tell her to sit down and even then she looked uncomfortable. It was quite awkward once Annabeth had gone off to find some wood for the fire as neither of us talked.

"Laika do you want to go in a tent and lie down?" I asked after she nearly fell asleep where she was. She glared at me but nodded.

"Go on then." I said a little bit impatient. She headed towards the tent and turned towards me,

"You're weird and a Seaweed Brain but... Thanks." I nodded even though I wasn't sure what she was thanking me for and how she knew that people (Well Annabeth) called me Seaweed Brain was anyone's answer. It was a bit weird how she changed from being a girl with a fiery temper to an innocent, shy girl. Annabeth came back from collecting some wood and started a fire then she sat down which is when I asked her,

"Who is she?" Annabeth peaked into the tent to check she was asleep then said,

"We're old friends." That didn't really answer my question but I had learnt not to question Annabeth too much but still.

"I guessed but where's she from. Who is she actually?" Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Well when I was with Luke and Thalia we came across her fighting a Kindly One. Thalia said to leave her and carry on to wherever but Luke disagreed with her. Luke went to help her and they quickly made a bond..." I interrupted her.

"Why was the fu- Kindly One attacking her?" I looked at Annabeth she looked unsure of what to say.

"Dunno really, she is an unclaimed though. Anyway I'll carry on. Laika was always wary of Thalia like she is to you. But one day before we met Grover we came across a pack of werewolves. They said she should be with them as they were her kind..." Yet again I interrupted her,

"She's a werewolf!" I said with disbelief but I should have guessed.

Annabeth looked a little annoyed as she always did when I couldn't keep up.

"Yes! But anyway surprisingly it was Thalia who fought her cause. She lost and Laika went with the pack." She stopped for a rest then asked me for advice.

"Percy, I'm not sure how to explain Luke turning to Kronos. She loved Luke I am not sure how she'll react?" I shook my head not knowing what to say. Just then the tent door opened and Laika came out.

"You don't need to explain" she said quietly. "What made him...?" She couldn't finish. Tears were in her eyes she sat down next to Annabeth. One thing was for sure she wanted answers. Annabeth and me exchanged glances. I was the one who spoke.

"He changed, he wasn't the same after his quest. He thought his father was ignoring him."

"Laika he might still care about you. You did have a strong bond." Annabeth said trying to point out the good points. Laika shook her head,

"He won't though he'll worship Kronos!" she said replied, "Are the Gods different to Kronos?" I looked at her it was a bit of a weird thing to say.

"Why would you ask?" I asked her. She thought for a second deciding whether to tell me and Annabeth,

"Luke said it, in a dream. He said 'Kronos is better than the Gods he's different.' But I wasn't sure what it meant."

"The Gods _are _different. But what was this dream?" I said quickly. She eyed me suspiciously. I am pretty sure she was still wary of me.

"It happened a few weeks back. I was on some kind of ship. Luke was there and he was muttering something to someone. Then the person made a comment and he got angrily and replied and also said something like 'Hermes never cared for me!' It wasn't much" Annabeth said something this time,

"It was his choice to go to Kronos. He…"

"I don't care I don't know him anymore!" was Laika's final answer. And that was the end of the conversation.


	3. My Home starts to die

Laika had made it clear she didn't want anything to do with Luke. He was a traitor and she didn't care. I was pretty sure she did care but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Laika you really need to come with us to Camp Half-Blood, you won't survive on your own." Annabeth said for the third time. Laika, who was standing next to me, stiffened and her smile changed cold,

"I managed all those other years, since… since… Luke." Annabeth sighed then went over to Laika and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to come get some proper training, meet so new people and not be alone all the time." Laika who seemed to be getting quite worked up over nothing, thought for a second then said.

"But I'm a… wolf. I don't want them to know!" It was my turn to sigh then. Laika's blue eyes seemed to be flickering from electric blue to golden.

"They won't find out we'll make sure." I said to Laika. She looked at me as if trying to see whether I was telling the truth. She thought for a bit more and then slowly nodded her head.

"Come on then." I said, "It's a long walk." That was another thing we hadn't really thought about how we were going to get there.

"So what will happen to me?" Laika asked. Annabeth, who never seemed to get annoyed at the many questions flung at her replied,

"Well, you'll be put in a cabin, probably the Hermes cabin until you get claimed. Then you'll get trained to fight and you'll be able to make friends." Laika seemed to stiffen for some reason as Annabeth said 'get claimed'. It was probably nothing but Annabeth interrupted my thoughts. "Wait isn't that a river up there?" I looked to where she was pointing yes it was a river. That meant I could talk to my dad and he could help us. I ran up towards the river Annabeth and Laika following behind.

"You should ask your dad to help." Laika said. She knew a lot about the Gods even though she was an unclaimed. I stepped forwards and silently said,

_Hey Dad can you help us to get to Camp Half-Blood?_

Out of the water came 3 water horses or Hippocampus as they are called. That was one for each of us.

"Wow a hippocampus!" exclaimed Annabeth as she hopped onto one of the horses. Laika eyed one of them and then also jumped on leaving me with the middle one.

"Thanks Dad" I said aloud. I kicked my water horse lightly and of it sped along the river taking us back to Camp Half-Blood!

It was brilliant I was back on the water and I was heading back to my favourite place in the whole world Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth also looked happy and Laika seemed intrigued by something in the water. Probably a water spirit or a school of fish.

After about an hour later I saw the top of half-blood hill and the pine tree that is Thalia's tree. When I got to the shore I dismounted the water horse I turned round and said,

_Thanks for the ride_

Suddenly I heard some shouts from Half-Blood Hill,

"Border Patrol, follow me!" It was Clarisse but what on Earth is border patrol. Last time I checked we didn't have a Border Patrol. I ran up the hill towards where all the shouting was coming from. There were two Cyclops both preparing to attack. Clarisse was shouting at people to attack them. She managed to get 6 campers to attack them but it wouldn't be enough.

"Annabeth can you distract one?" I shouted. She looked at me and nodded then told Laika to follow her. Annabeth ran behind a Cyclops and threw something at it. As it turned around she whipped out her cap and put it on. This really confused the Cyclopes then Laika jumped on its back (as a wolf) and started to scratch and bite it. That was one thing I didn't understand Laika wanted no one to find out she was well a werewolf yet she leapt onto it in wolf form. Maybe it was just habit or to protect herself? But it was enough to distract one of them so that Clarisse could attack the other.

Just as I thought everything was going well Laika got flung off the Cyclopes and landed in a heap at the foot of Thalia's tree. Somehow the Cyclopes managed to knock Annabeth off her feet. It roared and looked around for another target. But it wasn't distracted so it turned to Clarisse and her gang.

"Clarisse watch your back!" I shouted. Ok big mistake number 1 I shouldn't have shouted it shocked everyone; the two Cyclops attacked and everyone scattered. Clarisse got the full force of a blow from one and I had to run and defend her from the other Cyclops who seemed to think she was lunch. I went to help her up and she reluctantly let her me help her. For the first time me and Clarisse worked together without arguing, well kind of.

"Jackson! Help me with this one!" yelled Clarisse pointing towards the one that was charging at a bunch of Campers. I did just that, I picked up Riptide, which had somehow ended up on the floor, and ran towards a Cyclops. A few others including Laika and Annabeth went to attack the other. It was a hard time trying to wound the Cyclops and defend from the one behind us. Yet again Annabeth got knocked of her feet, Laika ran over to her. Someone managed to get a net over one of the Cylopes and a older girl, someone who I recognized from the Ares cabin, went behind and brought down a fatal blow completely destroying it.

"No my brother!" yelled the Cyclops I was attacking, "You will pay!"

He wacked Clarisse out of the way (again!), and she went flying and I heard a loud crack as she landed. I attacked with Riptide bringing my round and somehow completely disarming him.. I pointed my sword straight towards him.

"You wouldn't hurt me Son of Poseidon?" he said in a gruff voice. Clarisse pushed herself into a sitting position,

"Just kill him Punk!" she screamed. Annabeth, who was being helped up by Laika, actually agreed with her,

"You can't trust him! Listen to Clarisse!" I was going to but I couldn't bring myself to do it. For a second my sword lowered as I decided what to do, Ok big mistake Number 2! The Cyclops saw his chance he grabbed me and chucked me on the floor muttering,

"Silly Half-blood, dead Half-blood!" I thought it was going to end but two arrows flew over my head and hit him in the head. He fell over from the force of the arrows and someone from the Ares cabin finished him off by bringing a spear into his chest immediately turning him to dust. Laika ran towards me, obviously it had been her arrows that had stopped me from being Cyclops dinner.

"You owe me, twice." She said as she helped me up. I smiled, fortunately I didn't break any thing but that wasn't the same for Clarisse she had broken her arm but she didn't care.

"Why did this happen?" asked Annabeth as she hobbled over.

"That's what happened." said Clarisse grimly. She was pointing towards Thalia's tree. The more I looked at it the more I could see something was wrong. I walked over to Half-Blood hill as Laika, Annabeth and Clarisse followed. The closer I got the more it looked like it was dying.

"Who poisoned it?' I asked quietly as I stood in front of the tree. Laika stepped in front of me and knelt by the tree her hand brushed against the fallen leaves.

"Luke." Laika said. "Why would he do that?" She looked up at Annabeth who for the first time couldn't answer.


End file.
